Pokemon Meets the Chipmunks and Chipettes
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Pokemon world is being threatned, Arceus needs 6 heroes that are not complete human and they are the Chipmunks and Chipettes. They need to save Pokemon world and the way they need to do that is to obtain the speical plates to gain Arceus's power and to go to MT Cornet to summon Arceus so he can save Pokemon world. Will they save Pokemon world or will they fail. Cartoon. AxB,SxJ,TxE
1. Voices Through Minds

Voices in minds

**Hey guys :), I know you are gonna hate me for this but im gonna be doing a AATC/Pokémon crossover. So hate me all you want but im still doing it no matter what. This story is for my fans, friends, AATC fans and Pokémon fans. I don't care if it comes out ** but im doing it :). Enjoy :)**

It was a nice bright sunny day in LA. The birds are singing, children playing in the park and everyone is having a great time…well not a great time for 2 chipmunks that are fighting over something silly…again. These 2 chipmunks are called Alvin and Brittany. Alvin has sky-blue eyes and brown hair with a white shirt with a red hoddie over it and on the back it has a big yellow 'A', also wearing deep blue jeans with red high-top sneakers. Brittany has auburn hair that is up in a pony-tail, her eyes are ice-blue. She is wearing a pink shirt, demi blue skirt with a black belt and with pink sandals on her feet. Alvin and Brittany are fighting over something really silly.

"ALVIN, FOR THE LAST TIME I WANT THAT REMOTE!" yelled Brittany, she was reaching over to get the TV remote back from Alvin but Alvin was abit taller that her and Brittany was struggling "ALVIN, MY SHOW IS ON!"

Alvin just glared towards Brittany "BRITTANY WE'RE FIFTTEN, YOU DON'T NEED TO WATCH THAT STUPID _FASHION SHOW_!" Brittany gasped in shock; her rage was building in her body. She was about to hit him but something came into her mind

"_Help__ us, stop fighting with him and help our world__,__"_ said the voice, Brittany shook her hair and she just…stood there. Alvin looked worried.

"Brittany, are you ok?" he asked in concern. Brittany looked up at Alvin and sighed.

"Did you hear a voice Alvin? Like in your head," Brittany asked, Alvin just looked at her and laughed.

"HAHA, DI-DID I HEAR A VOICE, BRITTANY ALL I CAN HEAR IS-"Alvin then felt abit of pain in his head and someone spoke to him

"_Stop__ being mean to her, I need your help and I will ask the other 4 for help__,__"_ said the voice as it vanished. Brittany picked up Alvin to his feet and he looked abit dizzy.

"Alvin do you believe me now?" said Brittany as she kept Alvin steady and Alvin nodded.

"The voice said that he is gonna tell the other four…does he mean Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore?" he said as he got his balance back.

"Maybe but let's go to them to explain what we heard" said Brittany as they both ran to find their siblings.

/

Alvin and Brittany's siblings are in the bedroom because of the fight downstairs. Simon who is Alvin's brother that has brown hair with blue glasses and his eyes are a blue/grey colour. He was wearing white jeans and a deep blue shirt with blue high-top sneakers. Jeanette who is Brittany's sister had chocolate brown hair that is up in a bun. Her eyes are a jade-green colour and she has purple glasses. She is wearing a purple shirt with a white jacket over it and also wearing white shorts and she has purple sandals on her feet.

"Do you think they stopped fighting Simon?" asked Jeanette as she shifted over to him. Simon looked up and sighed.

"I hope so, im sick and tired of their fighting," he said the door swung open.

"GUYS, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" yelled Alvin and Brittany as they were breathless from running up the stairs. Simon just rolled his eyes.

"What? That you just realised that you have stopped fighting," snorted Simon, Jeanette giggled at that and Simon blushed from her giggle.

"What's going on Alvin?" said a voice and that belonged to his younger brother Theodore and also followed by Brittany's younger sister Eleanor.

Everyone was silent then Brittany and Alvin started to hold their heads in pain, the so did their siblings and the voice came back.

"_I can finally tell you all __what's__ happening. But first off my name is Arceus, im the one who is asking for help in my world. And you're the only six who can do it__,__"_ explained Arceus. The others can't respond from the pain in their heads.

"_O__h, I forgot to take the pain out"_ chuckled Arceus as he used his special power and he removed the pain from the Chipmunks and Chipettes heads and they all sighed in relief.

"THANK GOD FOR THAT!" yelled Alvin as he massaged his head and so did the others.

"_Feel__ better now Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor?"_ said Arceus. All 6 of them were in shock about how this creature knew their names.

"How do you know our names?" said Simon who is abit scared that the creature know their names and Jeanette placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his atop of hers

"_Well__ Simon I have known you six since the day you we're born, im like a God that watches over my world and your world__,__"_ explained Arceus.

"But what are you?" said Eleanor and Arceus chuckled slightly.

"_I was getting to that Eleanor, im a __Pokémon__ that watches over my world, I was the first one to be born. But there is a reason why I have been watching over you__,__"_ said Arceus.

"Why have you been watching over us Arceus?" asked Jeanette.

"_My__ world needs six heroes that are not completely human. And that's you six, you guys are Chipmunks and you are not human. There has been a threat for 15 years in my world now__. But the way to save is to find __these__ special plates that can summon my true power. But they are missing and I __can't__ save my world__,__" _explained Arceus. The Chipmunks and Chipettes took in his words.

"We'll do it," said Alvin; they gasped because they have not thought it through. "We will do it Arceus we promise,"

Arceus looked excited but he kept it well hidden _"Thank__ you, since you want to help. Here is a special __necklace__ for each of you__,__"_ they all felt a something around their necks and there were the special necklace's in their colour.

"What do they do?" asked Brittany as she started to fiddle with it.

"_They__ have a special power. So instead of me entering your minds and can speak to you through the __necklace's__…since you are the six heroes from my world you need to leave now__,__"_ said Arceus. All 6 chipmunks felt a breeze and there was a magic porthole.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US? TRYING TO KILL US!" screamed Brittany, Arceus made the pain go back into Brittany's mind slightly and she held her head in pain.

"_DON'T SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT BRITTANY!_" yelled Arceus, then he took the pain away from her head and she sighed in relief and Alvin help her steady. _"__T__his porthole will lead you to my world…just touch it and remember what you have to do…find the plates for me__ and I will contact you six through the __necklaces__ if anything happens good luck__,__"_ said Arceus as he left their minds.

They just stood there just looking at the porthole and they all looked scared. Simon looked at it with interest. "We have to go guys. We can't make this Arceus be in danger," said Simon and the others agreed. They walked up to the porthole, they all touched and they vanished.

**So what do you think? Abit trashy :(****, so they have now touched the porthole and Arceus is asking for help from them, I wonder what will happen next?. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	2. Meet The Professors And 3 Starters

Meet the professors and 3 starters

**Im sorry for a late update, I've been busy with my prom stuff and other updates and im babysitting at the moment. Ok so the Munks and Ettes have touched the warp hole but where did it lead them? Enjoy :)**

**With the Chipettes**

The girls stirred, the sun was beaming down onto them. Brittany rose up as she took in her surroundings. She saw houses; lots of them,her sisters woke up. "Where the hell are we?" said Brittany "where are Alvin, Simon and Theodore?"

Jeanette just shrugged "Don't know for both,"

The girls heard footsteps and someone was yelling with some sort fire mouse chasing him "HEY CYNDAQUIL QUIT IT!" he yelled, but Cyndaquil didn't want to stop, it tackled him. Then he saw the girls.

"Oh if you don't mind, a little help," he said as he begged while Cyndaquil was using him like a bouncy castle. Brittany rolled her eyes and picked up Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil got a good look at Brittany then all of a sudden it got snuggly in her arms.

The man got up "Wow thank you, it looks like Cyndaquil is warming up to you,"

"Umm just where are we?" asked Eleanor "we're curious,"

The man had wide eyes "You're in Pokémon world, and this is the Johto region. Im Professor Elm and welcome to New Bark Town,"

The Chipettes are surprized at this. The warp hole worked. But they are in the wrong region. "Im Brittany and these are my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor,"

"Nice to meet you, now I know this sounds abit weird but would you like to start on your journey?" asked Professor Elm, Cyndaquil stayed in Brittany's arms since its starting to like her. The Chipettes nodded.

The Chipettes followed Professor Elm, but Cyndaquil started crying out at something "CYNDAQUIL, CYNDA! (**I found something**)" Brittany saw what it was crying at; it was some sort of yellow plate.

"Girls…look," her sisters came over and saw that yellow plate then Brittany's necklace started to shine and it was Arceus.

"_Good__ find __Brittany that__ is the Zap Plate. Take it__,__"_ said Arceus, then his voice was gone, Brittany picked up the plate and hid it behind her back, while Cyndaquil moved itself onto Brittany's head and Eleanor laughed.

"Brittany I think that little guy is quite attached to you," she laughed

Brittany noticed that "I know it's so cute," she said. They all got into the lab and Jeanette was on a freak attack with all the machines and lots of over stuff.

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO AMAZING!" yelled Jeanette excitedly "I wish I had all this,"

"You wish," muttered Brittany and Cyndaquil agreed "Cyndaquil," (**I agree**)

Professor Elm came up and said some words "Right, Brittany it turns out that you have found your starter already," Brittany looked abit confused. Elm laughed "That Cyndaquil on your head,"

Brittany looked above her and smiled at Cyndaquil "oh, it must like me" Cyndaquil looked down at Brittany and rubbed her cheek. Then they all heard more feet moving and it looked like they were playing.

"TODODILE, DILE, DILE! (**your it Chikorita**)" Tododile was playing tag with a Chikorita, Cyndaquil isn't a type of Pokémon to play tag, but it is friends with them.

"CHIKO, RITA CHIKORITA! (**im gonna get you**)" Jeanette looked at Tododile, and Tododile looked at her. It ran up to her and climbed up her leg and into her arms. Chikorita felt lonely, but Eleanor picked it up.

"Don't feel lonely, we can be friends," smiled Eleanor, Chikorita pulled out its vines and started to play with Eleanor's hair and it was smiling. Elm went to get 3 Pokedex's and 5 Pokeballs for each Chipette.

"It sounds like that the starter found its trainer," he laughed "Ok, here are your Pokedex's and Pokeballs," the girls took the items.

"Umm, im not going on a journey dressed like this," complained Brittany "I wanna fit with everyone else,"

**With the Chipmunks**

Simon felt abit light-headed, but he rose from his place. He saw his brother wake up too "Where are we? And where are the Chipettes?" asked Simon

Alvin rubbed his head "Don't know to both,"

The boys rose, and they took in about what they saw, houses, trees and some big house. A man came through the door and saw them but it looked like he was being chased.

"BULBASAUR STOP CHASING ME!" yelled the man. But Bulbasaur tackled him to the ground and it started to sniff the pockets and picked up a blue berry and ate it. Theodore laughed abit. That Bulbasaur was just like him…it likes food. Simon figured out that they are in Pokémon world and the port hole worked

Simon looked abit scared of this place "umm sir…are you alright?" he asked

The Bulbasaur jumped off the man and it skipped up to Theodore, and rubbed his leg with its cheek. Theodore smiled at it "Hi im Theodore,"

"Bulba, Bulbasaur (**Im Bulbasaur**)" Bulbasaur pulled out its vines and it started to tickle Theodore.

"Im professor Oak, and im guessing that Bulbasaur has made a new friend," smiled Oak.

"Im Alvin and these are my brothers Simon and Theodore," said Alvin, then he saw something orange and it had fire at the tip of its tail, it looked like it was fighting with a turtle

"CHAR, CHARMANDER, CHARMA! (**You**** are so boring**)" Alvin was impressed by its anger, it reminded it of him when he has fights with Simon. But Simon kept his attention to that turtle

"SQUIRT, SQUIRTLE, SQUIRT (**you are too stubborn**)" Oak saw those two fighting…again. Alvin and Simon went and picked them up. Charmander still had an angry look while looked at Squirtle. Squirtle managed to relax while it was in Simon's arms.

Squirtle looked up at Simon and it grinned "Squirtle, Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle (**sorry about that mister**)" Simon saw Squirtle still looking abit angry but he thinks that it said sorry about it acting like that

"It's ok, no harm done," replied Simon. Charmander was still shooting daggers at Squirtle. Alvin still held onto it till it calmed down. Charmander's flame on its tail started to turn down the heat and it calmed down

"Charmander, Char, Charm (**Thanks dude**)" Alvin smiled at Charmander. Oak saw that, it was incredible, even himself can't get those two to calm down.

"Well, that was impressive" he said "if you three don't know where you are…you are in the Kanto region and this is Pallet Town. It turns out that the Pokémon have found their trainers"

Alvin, Simon and Theodore are surprized, but Bulbasaur cried out at something "BULB, BULABSAUR, BULBA! (**I see something Theodore**)" Theodore looked at what it was crying at. Theodore saw some plate that was like a blueish/purple. Theodore's necklace started to light up and it was Arceus

"_That__ was a good find Theodore, that is called a Draco Plate. Take it__,_" Theodore did just that. Then Oak came out with 3 Pokedex's and Pokeballs.

"Ok, here are your items that you need, now let's get you out of those clothes and get you into some trainer clothes,"

**It turns out that each starter has the personalities of the Munks and Ettes, and now each group has found a plate for Arceus, the girls have found the Zap plate and the boys have found the Draco plate, I wonder what will happen next? And what will the outfits will be next? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	3. Adventure Time

Adventure Time

**Next chapter is here :) but this chapter is just about the Chipettes going to Cherrycove city and things are gonna be a lot of fun. Enjoy**

The Chipettes are still in Elm's lab getting everything ready for their adventure. Brittany has her hair down, she has pink earrings in her ears, a pink sleeveless top, a jean skirt with a pink belt and hot pink high-top trainers with her necklace still round her neck. Jeanette also has her hair down with purple earrings in her ears, a purple crop top that shows off her belly, jean shorts with purple high-top trainers and her necklace is till round her neck. Eleanor also has her hair down with green earrings in her ears, a green spaghetti shirt with her necklace hanging from her neck, jeans with green high-top trainers.

Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita loved their new trainer's looks. Cyndaquil ran up to Brittany and got onto her head, Totodile ran up to Jeanette and hugged her leg and Chikorita used its vines to play with Eleanor's hair.

"Just to let you know girls," Elm started "Those starters are female, plus this world can sometimes be dangerous. Plus with our world be threatened you need to be careful,"

Eleanor nodded "No need to worry professor, we'll be careful,"

The Chipettes left the lab along with Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita. They went to their left and that leads to Route 28. Each starter was with their rightful trainer. Brittany was abit bored "HEY WHO WANTS TO HAVE A BATTLE WITH ME!?"

Cyndaquil tightened it fist and its flames came out from its back. Jeanette saw that Cyndaquil wants some training "I'll battle you Brittany," said Jeanette "I think that our Pokémon can use some training,"

Brittany nodded "Ok then…CYNDAQUIL GET OUT THERE!" she yelled, Cyndaquil stepped in front of Brittany ready to fight. Totodile went in from of Jeanette looking calm and abit nervous.

"You go first Jeanette," said Brittany, Eleanor and Chikorita are just watching. Then a bird like Pokémon sat next to them. Eleanor got out her Pokedex to get its data

"_Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon. Pidgey doesn't like to fight. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs"_

Pidgey turned round and looked at Eleanor, Chikorita ran up to Pidgey but that Pidgey got into a fighting stance and it was charging for Chikorita. "I have never done this before, well first time for everything I guess… CHIKORITA USED GROWL!"

Chikorita started growling at it and the Pidgey started to lose its attack. But Pidgey kept charging in it hit Chikorita with a powerful tackle. Chikorita got up with a slight pain in her back leg but that didn't stop her "OK NOW USE TAKLE!" yelled Eleanor

Chikorita started running up full speed. Brittany and Jeanette forgot about their battle and started to watch Eleanor. Chikorita hit Pidgey and it did a lot of damage. Eleanor got out her empty Pokeball and threw it at the Pidgey. The ball started to shake a few times then it went '_click_'

Eleanor couldn't believe it. She has done her first capture. Chikorita used its vines to pick up the Pokeball and gave it to Eleanor. Brittany and Jeanette were sure surprized at this. Cyndaquil and Totodile ran up to Chikorita

"TOTO, TO, TOTODILE!" (**YOU WERE GREAT CHIKORITA)**

"CYNDA, CYN, CYNDAQUIL!" (**That**** was so amazing**)

Chikorita started to get abit embarrassed at her friends doing that "Chiko, Chiko, Chikorita," (**I just follow orders**)

Brittany and Jeanette went up to Eleanor who was still shocked. She looked at her Pokeball that holds her new caught Pokémon inside "Eleanor, are you alright?" asked Jeanette

"Im fine just…shocked," she said. Next the thing that Eleanor sees the next town "LOOK, IS THAT A CITY!?"

Jeanette looked as well, she squinted her eyes so she can see "Your right, come on lets go,"

They all started running to the next town, Chikorita was running next to Eleanor with a slight limp in its leg but it was fine, Totodile jumped into Jeanette's arms and Cyndaquil jumped onto Brittany's head. About 5mins later they made it to a city. It had a sigh that said '_W__elcome to Cherrycove city_' Chikorita got all happy when it saw the flowers. Eleanor then saw a big red roof of a building that said '_Pokémon__Centre_' and it had a sign '_we restored your injured __Pokémon__'_ that is what Pidgey needs and so does Chikorita.

"CHIKORITA, DOES YOU LEG STILL HURT?!" yelled Eleanor. Chikorita ran up to Eleanor and show her its leg. It was red and bruised up. It nodded "OK, let's get you inside so we can get you fixed up,"

Brittany and Jeanette waited outside till Eleanor was done. Eleanor came back out "So what happened? And what do they do?"

"Well, there's a nurse called Nurse Joy. She helps the injured and sick Pokémon, along with some help with a Pokémon called Chansey"

Jeanette got out her Pokedex to get Chansey's information

"_Chansey, the egg Pokémon. Chansey lays several eggs a day. The eggs are apparently rich in nutrients and extremely delicious."_

Jeanette then saw a whole crowd coming round them. Every person had wide eyes. Cyndaquil and Totodile stepped in front on their trainer for protection. Then a little girl comes over "You came to save us,"

Brittany pulled her sisters into a chat "Hmm, I sounds like that those people know that we came to save them, so I think we should gave them a little show," her sisters agreed. Cyndaquil and Totodile saw Chikorita run out of the centre with a bandage on its back leg and it looks like that Eleanor's new Pidgey has to stay overnight.

Brittany turned on the radio to find a catchy tune then she found it.

The Chipettes: _Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Pokemon Johto!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!_

Brittany: _Everybody wants to be master!__  
Everybody wants show their skills!__  
Everybody wants to get there faster!__  
Make their way to the top of the hill!_

Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita were stunned that their trainers can sing. Cyndaquil started dancing in a very cute way, Totodile started bouncing with happiness and Chikorita started nodding its head and also smiling.

Jeanette+Eleanor: _Each time! You try!__  
Gonna get! Just a little better!__  
Each day! You climb!__  
One more step, up the ladder!_

The Chipettes: _It's a whole new world we live!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
It's a whole new way to see!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
It's a whole new place!__  
With a brand new attitude!__  
But you still gotta CATCH'EM ALL!__  
Be the best that you can be!__  
__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Pokemon Johto!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!_

The crowed a so shocked, how did the Chipettes know the Johto song. But they are loving the show. It looks like Cyndaquil took lead of dancing and Totodile and Chikorita are following its very move by doing the same dance moves as Cyndaquil.

Brittany: _Everybody wants make a statment!__  
Everybody needs to carve their mark!__  
Stand alone in the victory circle!__  
Stake their claim when the music starts!_

Jeanette+Eleanor:  
_Giv'it all! You've got!__  
You can be the very best ever!__  
Take your! Best shot!__  
What you've learn will come together!_

The Chipettes: _It's a whole new world we live!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
It's a whole new way to see!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
It's a whole new place!__  
With a brand new attitude!__  
But you still gotta CATCH'EM ALL!__  
Be the best that you can be!__  
__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Pokemon Johto!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!_

Brittany: _It's a whole new world we live in...__  
It's a whole new way to see...__  
It's a whole new place...__  
With a brand new attitude...__  
But you still gotta CATCH'EM ALL!__  
Be the best that you can be!_

When the guitar solo came in. the girls starters dancing to the music. The crowed thought it was so adorable. The Chipettes are so stunned that their starters can dance. Totodile quickly ran into Jeanette's arms and started to snuggle her, Cyndaquil followed and so did Chikorita.

The Chipettes:  
_Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Pokemon Johto!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
__  
It's a whole new world we live!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
It's a whole new way to see!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
It's a whole new place!__  
With a brand new attitude!__  
But you still gotta CATCH'EM ALL!__  
Be the best that you can be!__  
__  
__Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Pokemon Johto!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Pokemon Johto!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Pokemon Johto!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Pokemon Johto!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!__  
Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!_

The Chipettes: _Pokemon JOHTO!_

**Well that was kind of exciting XD and I looks like Eleanor has captured her first Pokémon, a Pidgey :D hmm no plates have been found in the city, I wonder how the Chipmunks are getting? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


End file.
